Shin Kazamatsuri
|numberofepisodes = 5 (Movies) |casts = Shin Ishikawa Yuki Kubota (Voice in Kamen Rider Taisen) |label = Cyborg Soldier Level 3 |label2 = Kamen Rider Shin |image2 = |shadeofcolor = Green}} is , the titular protagonist of the Japanese tokusatsu movie Shin Kamen Rider: Prologue. Biography Shin Kazamatsuri is a professional motorcyclist who gave up his chances for fame to help his father Daimon Kazamatsuri make a positive change in the world by volunteering as a test subject for his experiment to cure diseases, oblivious to the mad ambitions of his father's partner, and the true goal of the sinister organization funding them. Haunted by horrifying nightmares that seem all too real and struggling to maintain some semblance of normality in his life, he struggles to uncover the conspiracy weaving around him as his life crumbles apart. With fear and apprehension dampening his resolve, he turns to the few friends and family he has left for solace, not completely understanding the danger they face by becoming involved. Although he overcame treacherous enemies and learned how to control his mutant form, he eventually comes to walk the bitter path all true Riders follow, a path that embraces isolation and forfeits one's own happiness. In distancing himself from his former humanity, he loses his friends, family, and the few remaining allies that helped him escape from the grasp of the Syndicate. In the end, it is his resolve and strong sense of justice that keeps him going. With the death of his girlfriend, Ai Asuka, Shin finally clears himself of his doubts and takes upon the resolve to destroy the Syndicate with his power. After a confrontation with the scientist who shot Ai, Shin comes to her side in her last moments and with her dying breath, she begs Shin to take care of their child, who may still be alive due to inheriting Shin's mutant abilities. In his final showdown with Goushima, Shin triumphs and finishes him off with a savage decapitation finisher. When the cyborg attempts to perform one last surprise attack through a hidden bomb in his head, Shin throws the head aside and narrowly avoids the fatal blast. Upon attempting to escape, Shin enters a short confrontation with the CIA and the Syndicate, where he narrowly avoids capture through the interference of the Agent that was pursuing him. In the final scene of the movie, Shin carries his deceased girlfriend through a dark tunnel. As he looks up, his child telepathically communicates with him, alerting Shin to the possibility that his child indeed inherited his mutation, and thus, is still alive within Ai. With this knowledge in mind, Shin smiles and continues to carry Ai's body with new found hope in his heart, as a psychic apparition of his son guides him with a light. All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker Shin, along with every other Showa Rider, appears in Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker. In the Internet spin-off films accompanying the movie, Shin is identified as the 13th official Kamen Rider of the Showa era. During the battle, he is seen fighting Bakeneko, Formica Pedes, Rat Fangire, Shiomaneking, Mole Imagin and Geophilid Worm. Let's Go Kamen Riders A mishap caused by the Greeed Ankh unintentionally altered the timeline which enabled Shocker to utilize a Cell Medal to create the Shocker Greeed which defeated the Double Riders and seemingly erased the legacy of the Kamen Riders from history. In 2011, after Kamen Rider New Den-O's attempt to repair the damage, he along with Kamen Rider OOO and M-Ankh awaited execution. However, it was revealed the Double Riders had their brainwashing removed by a Shocker scientist. The Double Riders joined with New Den-O and OOO to fight Shocker's forces, but were eventually defeated. When the order was given to kill everyone, V3 suddenly appeared, asserting that there were more than four Riders. V3 was soon followed by all the other revived riders that came after him, including Shin, as even though Rider history was changed, the people's memories haven't changed. After the riders were united, they faced off against Shocker's Great Leader. Later, when joined by a force of extra Riders, Shin and all the other riders got on their motorcycles and performed the "All Rider Break", ramming into the Rock Great Leader and defeating it once and for all. *Although Shin's human form isn't shown in the movie itself, he has no lines and isn't listed in the credits, Shin is confirmed to be Shin Kazamatsuri by the movie's official website.http://www.all-rider.jp/character/index.html lists Kamen Rider Shin as Shin Kazamatsuri Super Hero Taisen Shin was among the Kamen Riders caught up in the 'Super Hero Taisen' incident. He was presumably sent to the dimensional rift, under the pretense of being defeated, by Captain Marvelous while he was apparently hunting the Riders. When his and Tsukasa's ruse was revealed, Shin and the other Riders appeared through the dimensional wall. Shin then fought alongside all the other Kamen Riders and Super Sentai against Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack's Shocker-Zangyack Alliance. During the final battle, he is seen fighting Hades God Dagon with OhBlue and MammothRanger, and Armadillo Orphnoch and Gormin Sailors with the Boukengers. As Walz Gill and Ackdos Gill start blasting at everybody, Shin is in the background getting tossed into the air with the Gekirangers. Kamen Rider Taisen As one of the 15 Showa Riders, Shin fought in the battle against the 15 Heisei Riders in Zawame City. At some point during the fighting he was defeated by a Heisei Rider, turning into a Lockseed. Shin was later released with all the other sealed Riders by Kamen Riders Gaim and ZX. United, all 30 Kamen Riders teamed-up to take down the revived Badan Empire. After Badan was defeated, Shin fought with the Showa Riders in a final showdown against the Heisei Riders. Shin took on Den-O, enduring his Extreme Slash Full Charge. The battle was ended when Rider 1 and Gaim reconciled on the differences of the two sides of Kamen Riders. Due to the timeline alteration caused by Shocker, Shin became one of the brainwashed Riders in that timeline, donning the name of Shocker Rider Shin. Later on, he aided the other Riders to combat Shocker after he, and the other Riders, were released from being brainwashed by the revived Double Riders. Other Appearances Kamen Rider SD Shin has a cameo in the anime special, Kamen Rider SD. He is not presented as an active Kamen Rider like the others however, instead being presented along with many minor kaijin from different Rider series. Super Hero Taihen Shin appears in the Super Hero Taihen net movie, Super Sentai Murder Mystery! You’re the Great Detective! as one of the suspects for the murders of , , and , as the evidence collected suggests a "Hopper"-themed rider is behind it. When it is revealed that net movie director Hiroyuki Kato was the murder culprit, Shin holds up and as one of several Riders and Rangers holding Super Sentai and Kamen Rider merchandise respectively, when the explain to Kato that all the Riders love Super Sentai and vice versa. Video Games All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation Kamen Rider Shin is a playable character the 2011 Nintendo DS video game All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation and it's sequel, All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2. Both games give much more characterization and detail to Shin through his cut scene dialogue between bosses. Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride "To be added" Kamen Rider Shin * Height: 199.9 cm. (6.5 ft.) * Weight: 90.0 kg. (198.4 lbs.) Ability Perimeters: * Maximum Jump Height: 114 m. * Maximum Long Jump Distance: 232 m. * Punching Power: 2800 kg. (2.8 t.) * Kicking Power: 4200 kg. (4.2 t.) * Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 3.34 sec. Categorized as by the Syndicate, and colloquially dubbed the "Masked Rider" by both the Syndicate and the CIA, Shin transforms into a heavily mutated, insect-like humanoid with enhanced strength and regenerative abilities. Through the intense gene therapy process he endured, the Grasshopper genes bonded to his cells gives him a number of abilities which are only further enhanced through his body's mutation, such as an incredible jumping range, heightened senses, bolstered stamina, and phenomenal lower body strength allowing him to run at great strides and deliver kicks of intense force. In addition, he has limited telepathic communication with other identical mutants, including Onizuka and Shin's own unborn son. As his primary forms of offense, Kamen Rider Shin brandishes the on his fingers, and the on his forearms and uses both to gruesomely disfigure and violently decapitate enemies, with even deadlier results when applied via finishing moves. Both are highly acute and razor sharp, and even when they dull or break, Shin can immediately grow a new pair through his advanced regeneration. At one point this plays to his advantage, decisively using his broken Spine Cutters as makeshift caltrops. Intriguingly, despite his berserk fighting style and constant internal fear of the monster he might become, Shin is in full control of his mutant form, and actively attempted to avoid conflict throughout the events of the film, only fighting when directly provoked. Even after telepathically viewing Onizuka's mindless killing spree via his dreams, they do little more than temporarily disorient him, and have no real lasting effects on his moral compass. Shin is unnervingly docile when idle or unprovoked, and is even able to identify others such as his father and Ai while mutated, even to the point of sharing a moment of comfort with Ai. A point of contention with Shin's abilities is how much of his body is recognized as lethal to the touch, with varying levels of consistency. His appearance in the Fourze Net Movies has Tomoko stating that his whole body is a deadly weapon, with Gentaro in Base States writhing in severe pain from a simple handshake. Yet when encountering Ai for the first time in his mutated form in the film, he is able to embrace her in a comforting hug with no harm afflicting her. Whether or not this means Shin is able to control how lethal he is on contact, or if it was simply played for laughs, is up for debate. ShinTransformation.jpg Legend Rider Devices is the Kamen Ride Card which contains the power of Kamen Rider Shin. In All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation performed the Final Dimension Kick, a variation of the Dimension Kick, transforming the Shōwa Riders, including Shin, and Heisei Riders into Kamen Ride cards for Decade to travel through as opposed to Final Attack Ride cards before hitting the target. In theory, this card would allow Kamen Rider Decade to transform into Shin. - Wizard Ring= This Rider Ring which bears the likeness of Kamen Rider Shin is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard's Wizard Ring toyline. When used by a WizarDriver wearer, it would be able to summon Kamen Rider Shin. - Lockseed= : A Lockseed bearing the likeness of Kamen Rider Shin, created when Shin was defeated in the battle between the Showa Riders and Heisei Riders. The core image depicts Shin's headshot while the lid backside image depicts his signature pose. When inserted into a Sengoku Driver or when channeled through the Showa Rider Lockseed, it would allow an Armored Rider to assume . It is styled for Gaim, Kurokage, Bujin Gaim, and Kamuro in the toyline. *Transformation: Shin Arms: Kaizou Heishi Level 3! **Squash: **Au Lait: **Sparking: }} Behind the scenes Portrayal In Shin Kamen Rider: Prologue, Shin Kazamatsuri was portrayed by (Played as ). As Kamen Rider Shin, his suit actor was . *In Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, his suit actor was once again. *In OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, Shin was voiced by an unidentified voice actor and portrayed by an unidentified suit actor. *In Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, Shin was portrayed by an unidentified suit actor. *In Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai, Shin was voiced by , who portrays Takatora Kureshima (Kamen Rider Zangetsu) in Kamen Rider Gaim. Rider No. As the Primary Rider of Shin Kamen Rider: Prologue, Shin Kazamatsuri as Kamen Rider Shin is labeled and . Kamen Rider Gaia Before the name "Kamen Rider Shin" was decided, Shotaro Ishinomori originally planned for the character to be called . The design of this Rider initially depicted a much more traditional looking Kamen Rider, before later designs switched to a "Kamen Rider Style Reform" version (resembling a man in a motorcycle helmet and modified riding jacket), eventually settling on the mutated grasshopper humanoid that would become Kamen Rider Shin. This concept would later resurface in the manga Kamen Rider Eve -Masked Rider Gaia- via its protagonist Jun Kadowaki, and for a Kamen Rider character in Kazuhiko Shimamoto's Skull Man manga. Notes *Shin is officially the thirteenth main Kamen Rider; ironic considering how unorthodox Shin is compared to other Kamen Riders and the many superstitious beliefs of the unlucky nature of 13 in Western countries. **This irony further extends to the fanbase's attitude and polarizing opinions towards Shin himself, debating his status as a Kamen Rider. However, in recent years, Shin has gained newfound popularity and mainstream exposure following his reappearance in All Riders vs. Dai Shocker, and maintains regular appearances in most subsequent Movie Wars. *Shin is the first Primary Rider who is explicitly shown to have a parent (in his case, a father) who is still alive, followed by Wataru Kurenai (via his mother). Other Riders often have their parents killed, or are never explicitly told of their whereabouts. ** Shin is also the first Primary Rider to be a father himself, followed by Yuto Sakurai, Wataru Kurenai and Takeru Tenkuji. *Despite being described as a skilled motorcyclist, and even possessing a bike in human form, Shin is the first Primary Rider who does not possess a Rider Machine of his own. *His KamenRide card as seen in ''Decade'' does not actually depict Shin himself; instead, it erroneously depicts Onizuka Rider. This trend continues with the Showa Rider Lockseed in Kamen Rider Gaim, where Shin's profile on the Lockseed's outer lineup is once more replaced with Onizuka's. *Shin is the first male Kamen Rider in existence to keep his actual name as his Rider alias, and the first Rider in franchise history to partake in this. *Interestingly, despite being given a voice in Kamen Rider Taisen and occasionally engaging in dialog in the numerous spin-off titles of the franchise, Shin never speaks via verbal communication while transformed for the entirety of his debut appearance. Whether or not he regained the ability over time or could speak all along throughout the movie is unknown. Appearances * Shin Kamen Rider: Prologue * Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 References External Links Category:Shin Kamen Rider Characters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Showa Era Riders Category:Grasshopper Monsters Category:Shin Riders